Augmented reality typically includes a view of a real-world environment, such as through video and/or image data of scenery, a sports game, an object, individual, etc. This view of the real-world environment is augmented by computer generated input such as images, text, video, graphics, or the like. Accordingly, augmented reality can take the form of a live-action video or photo series with added elements that are computer-generated. Augmented reality is distinct from virtual reality, in which a simulated environment is depicted through video and/or image data.
In some implementations, augmented reality applications may add three-dimensional (3D) information to video and image data. This is generally done by creating a 3D reconstruction of the scene. However, this process is computationally expensive and usually restricted to static scenes. Accordingly, improved methods of implementing augmented reality are desirable.